


Haunted by a Horny Ghost

by LowLove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Ghost Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Somnophilia, Sounding, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowLove/pseuds/LowLove
Summary: Guy recently moved into a new apartment. Turns out it's haunted by Ross, a horny ghost who's been making Guy wake up a horny mess. Guy decides to pretend to sleep and catch this ghost in the act. This ends with the two of them having lots of fun.Guy is trans and he's also dominant because there isn't enough dominant trans men.





	Haunted by a Horny Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Mild dubcon and somnophilia but all characters are totally into it and enthusiastic. 
> 
> Rarely see any trans guys as tops or dominant so have to write my own. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Guy knew this apartment had to be too good to be true. Pretty good location, amazing price. Should've know something would be fucked. Guy just didnt think someone would try to fuck him. 

Guy lays on his back in bed, eyes closed as he pretends to be asleep. Every time Guy wakes up he wakes up a horny mess. He can tell something is happening to him. When you wake up in the middle of the night and feel someone grinding on your ass, but when you turn around no one's there, you know something is up. 

It's not long before Guy feels cold hands run up his bare chest. Then, a weight presses down on his torso, as if someone was straddling him. Hips grind down on his chest, the person's growing bulge slowly humps, the feeling of worn denim rubbing the base of his chest. Hands grope his pecs. God is Guy glad he no longer has tits, cause for once he can get into it. 

After the sound of a zipper, Guy feels the person's hard, chill cock on his sternum. The person moans as he presses Guy's pecs together and slowly fucks them. It's not long before this person loses patience and quickenes his pace. Their moaning gets louder as his hips go faster and faster. It isn't long before this person curses loudly and ropes of cold cum cover Guy's face. 

The person above Guy takes a moment to steady their breathing. Guy feels the weight shift from off of him, then he feels someone lift his legs open. The person's cock grinds into Guy's folds, somehow phasing through Guy's sweats and underwear. The person pauses for a moment when Guy can't help but moan when they grind against his clit. 

The person begins to pull away, but Guy wraps his legs around him and pulls him back. Guy finally opens his eyes to see a young, partially see through man staring back at him in shock. Piercings riddle his blushing ears along with one on his eyebrow and one dangling from his nose. Short unkempt hair sticks to his sweating forehead and one of the straps his damaged tank top has fallen below his shoulder. 

"If you're going to fuck me, fuck me." 

The corporeal young man bites his lip, "Oh, fuck yes."

The man's hard cock pushes into Guy and the two of them moan. The man starts a quick pace and quickly pounds down into Guy. Guy grabs the man's shirt and pulls him down into a rough kiss. The piercing in the man's mouth is a welcome surprise. The man moans loudly and pounds deeper as Guy pulls his hair.

Again, it isn't long before the man is cumming balls deep in Guy. The moans and throws his head back as his cock pulses inside Guy. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot." The man pants as he pulls out. 

"You better not be fucking out yet."

"Oh god, I'm not." The man strokes his still hard cock. 

"Good, then let's fuck... whatever your name is." 

"Ross."

"Just lay down."

Guy gets up and goes through the drawer in the bedside table while Ross lays back on the bed. After a little bit fumbling, Ross hears the click of Guy plugging something in. 

"How long can you stay up?" 

Ross looks over to see Guy, now with no clothes, holding a collection of toys.

Ross smirks, "Well, one of the perks about being a horny ghost is that it takes a lot longer to get tired." 

Guy gets in the bed, knees on either side of Ross's hips, hands on either side of Ross's head. 

"Tell me about yourself, Ross. What you're into." Guy grinds down into Ross's cock.

Ross gulps, "I'm super fucking kiny, so whatever your planning I'm probably all for."

Guy leans down and kisses Ross's neck, "Are you a masochist?" 

"Oh god yes."

Guy whispers into Ross's ear, "Do you like being bitten? Being spanked? Choked?" 

"Fuck yes." Ross groans softly. 

Guy leans back and sits, straddling Ross's hips, "Edging? Sounding? Overstimulation? Humiliation?" 

Ross moans and nods. 

Guy's hands wander underneath Ross's shirt, "How rough can I be with you?" 

"Please, just fucking torture me." 

"Can I torture your little friend? Slap him? Squeeze him?" 

"Yes god yes," Ross groans, "Please bite my cock."

Guy smirks, "Can I tie you up and pound your ass for as long as I want? Stretch you and point you deep with the biggest strap on I have?" 

"If you don't stop, you'll make me cum from just you saying this shit."

Guy chuckles, "The safe word is red. Yellow for if you just need a quick break. Tap out if you can't speak."

Ross doesn't know how the hell his life and well death lead to this moment, but he couldn't be happier. His arms are tied behind his back along with his legs tied so his ankles are tied to his thighs. Ross is stretched with his back to the bed and chest arched upwards, a couple of cumshots already making his chest a mess. Eyes blinded by the softest blindfold he's ever worn. Ross has never had so many toys used on him before: a tight vibrating cock ring set to the highest setting, small metal clamps bite down on his sensitive nipples, a textured sounding rod teasing in and out of him, a thrusting dildo pounding his prostate, and a vice squeezing his balls just the right way.

"I-I'm gonna-" 

Guy pulls out the sounding rod and lets Ross scream as his load shoots across his own torso.

"And how many is that?" Guy coos. 

Ross pants and continues to moan, "I think- fuck- I think seven now? Oh god." 

Guy decides he wants to start wrapping this up. Guy straddles Ross's hips one more time and slowly engulfs Ross's cock inside of him. Ross mewls, his cock still sensitive from his previous orgasm. Guy grinds down, Ross's cock fills him up nicely and the vibrating cock ring stimulates Guy's large clit. Ross and Guy moan in unison as both get closer and closer. Guy curses as he cums, his walls pulsating around Ross and Ross soon goes over the edge along with him. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Guy quickly turns all of the vibrating toys of and undoes everything. He cleans up as Ross lays on his back, relaxing. 

"I'm going to haunt you forever." Ross sighs. 

Guy chuckles as he stuffs his toys in his drawer, "You better."


End file.
